Time Stands Still
by Lokaia
Summary: Part of the, you guessed it, Title First, Story After "series". Trying to make Bova into the new Christa Slut.


Title:: Time Stands Still  
  
Author:: Lokaia  
  
Rating:: PG  
  
Summary:: Not part of the Title First, Story Later thing, but Bova pairing nonetheless. I seem to be out to make Bova the next Christa Slut, though the original C.S. is the object of this ficlet.  
  
Disclaimer:: I don't own anything. I don't even own the game Truth or Dare. I don't even own my room. I have to rent out a cardboard box. It's sad. I write fanfiction with a piece of charcoal I stole on the walls of my cardboard box. When my walls are full, my life will end...  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Truth or Dare?"  
  
Rosie squirmed uncomfortably for a moment. "Um... truth!"  
  
"Aw, Rosie, that's no fun!" Harlan complained.  
  
"No, she already picked it," Suzee reminded him. "Okay, truth. Hmmm. Have you taken anything onboard the Christa without telling the Commander and Ms. Davenport, and *haven't* gotten caught?...Yet?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"You have to answer, Rosie," Harlan said in a sing-song tone, grinning at her.  
  
The Mercurian flushed sending a wave of heat out. "W-well... I mean, it was just a little creature... and I let it go later... it wasn't happy with me... and I think Radu heard it..."  
  
"I did," the Andromedan said quietly.  
  
Harlan and Suzee burst into laughter. "Your turn, Rosie," Suzee said finally.  
  
Rosie smiled, relieved she was out of the hot-spot. "Oh. Um. Harlan. Truth or Dare?"  
  
Grinning, Harlan leaned forward on his knees. "Dare."  
  
"Oh. Ummm. I dare you to... do something nice for Ms. Davenport."  
  
Harlan blanched as Suzee and Radu laughed. "Something nice? Like what?"  
  
"Oh, I have to pick that too? Um... you have to... compliment her hair."  
  
"Her... hair...?" Glaring at both Suzee and Radu, Harlan sat back on his heels. "Oh, that's just great. And I suppose you want me to do it now, too, at," he checked his watch, "0300."  
  
"Oh, no!" Rosie said quickly. "We don't want to wake her up! Do it in class tomorrow."  
  
The human sighed. "Fine, whatever. My turn." He regarded the small circle carefully. His eyes settled on one person and he grinned maliciously. "Radu. Dare."  
  
Radu's eyes widened. "Don't I get to pick?"  
  
Harlan waved a hand as of that particular detail was of no importance. "Truth is so boring. Come on, just do a dare."  
  
"Harlan, he has to pick it," Suzee told him.  
  
"N-no, it's all right," Radu said quietly. "I'll do a dare."  
  
Harlan's grin widened. "Good man. All right, I dare you to..." His eyes rested on the single outcast of the group, sitting away from the rest of them. He met Radu's eyes once more and nodded toward the occupied chair. "I dare you to kiss Bova, Hair-Do."  
  
"Objection!" Bova had looked up from his compupad and was frowning deeply as both Rosie and Suzee giggled. "I'm not playing your game, so you can't involve me."  
  
"Well, Ms. Davenport isn't playing the game either, but my dare still has to do with her," Harlan replied innocently. "Radu's dare just *happens* to include you."  
  
"Harlan, if Bova's not okay with it, maybe I should just do something else--" Radu began.  
  
"Chickening out already?" Harlan taunted. "You said you'd do it."  
  
Radu sent a helpless look to the Uranusian. Bova's only sign of paying the slightest attention to him was his raised eyebrows.  
  
Radu sighed and stood from his place on the floor. He ended up standing beside the chair and since Bova didn't seem too keen on making this any easier, it looked as if he would have to kneel in front of the Uranusian.  
  
"It's gotta be for at least thirty seconds," Harlan said suddenly. "I'll keep time."  
  
"*I'll* keep time!" Suzee corrected. "You just want to torture him."  
  
"You just want to see him and Bova make out."  
  
"Give me the watch. And shut up."  
  
Radu sighed again, glancing at Bova. The boy's dark face was it's usual blank mask, and with his eyebrows now lowered to their usual level, his sign of paying attention were his dark eyes focused on Radu.  
  
"Okay," Harlan was saying. "Reeeeeady...aaaaaaaand go!"  
  
Letting out a little breath of annoyance, and slight nervousness, Radu leaned forward and pressed his lips against Bova's. In order to make sure he wasn't torture or ogled, he began to keep time in his head.  
  
[1...2...3...]  
  
It wasn't so bad. Their eyes were open, staring blankly at each other.  
  
[4...5...6...]  
  
His feet were falling asleep. The more he counted, the more he realized it. It became unbearable enough that Radu shifted his position, and in doing so, his upper lip came to rest between Bova's.  
  
[7....8....9....]  
  
Radu could actually see the dilation of the Uranusian's pupils. Eyes that were dark to begin with seemed to swirl into black, endlessly deep pools, and that seemed to startle both of them. Slowly, and without really knowing what he was doing, Bova mimicked Radu's earlier movements.  
  
[10.....11.....12.....13.....]  
  
They moved together, equally clumsy, both not entirely knowing what they were doing. The interesting thing was, though Radu knew that both Suzee and Harlan were counting behind them and Rosie was giggling like mad, he couldn't hear them quite clearly. All that seemed to exist were the two boys, lips pressed together, eyes wide open.  
  
[14.....15.....16.....17.....]  
  
His hands began to itch. They began to itch terribly and the horrible thing was, Radu simply *knew* that if he moved them even an inch, he would feel an overwhelming need to touch the Uranusian. His hands didn't itch because of his coarse gloves, but because of the need to run them through hair so unlike his own it was fascinating just to look at.  
  
It made Radu quite nervous just thinking about it.  
  
[18.....19.....20.....21.....]  
  
It was a common nervous habit for Radu. Something he didn't give a second thought to. He knew others thought it was amusing, but it just happened to be a habit that he couldn't really control.  
  
Licking his lips.  
  
And when he did it, not even consciously realizing he was *going* to do it, the look on Bova's face was incredible. The blank mask of apathy and annoyance broke and a wave of surprise and unquestionable interest flooded through.  
  
[22......]  
  
Radu attributed his next actions to pure curiosity.  
  
He licked his lips again.  
  
After a moment's hesitation, Bova did it back.  
  
[23.......]  
  
Radu.  
  
[24........]  
  
Bova.  
  
[25.........]  
  
Then together, at the same time.  
  
[26..........]  
  
"RADU!"  
  
They broke apart suddenly, Radu turning his flushed face towards Harlan, Suzee and Rosie, all looking quite shocked. "Um. Yeah?"  
  
"I... I only said thirty seconds, man," Harlan said, eyes wide.  
  
Radu's eyebrows knotted together in thought. Surely he'd only counted to twenty-six. Well... he might have been counting a bit slower...  
  
Radu glanced back at Bova. The mask was back. That was kind of interesting.  
  
Radu stood and walked back to the circle. As he sat down, he noticed Rosie and Suzee were still giggling a bit. Harlan merely looked a little sick.  
  
"Your turn, Radu," Suzee prompted.  
  
Radu followed the rest of the game in a daze until Harlan's turn.  
  
"Radu." The human wasn't grinning this time, merely looking at him quizzically. "Truth or Dare."  
  
Radu met his gaze blankly. "Truth."  
  
Instead of arguing with him, Harlan only nodded. "Okay. Did you like it?"  
  
He didn't even have to ask what Harlan meant. Radu glanced towards Bova who was back to being absorbed in his compupad. "I... I liked it as much as Bova did."  
  
Harlan frowned. "What kind of answer is that? This is a 'yes' or 'no' sort of question. That's not an answer."  
  
"Yes it is." The only sign that Bova was paying attention was the slight dilation of his pupils. 


End file.
